Forgive and Forget
by iamsupergirl2
Summary: Bella didn't forgive Edward when they returned from Italy. She listened to his explanation but didn't believe it and Edward will stop at nothing to get her back. He lost her once and he wasn't going to lose her again but sometimes, things just work out on their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own many things, but sadly, not The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

How does it feel when the love of your life unexpectedly abandons you in the forest, telling you they don't love you anymore? It hurts, right? Especially when you can't seem to get over them.

Then tell me how it feels when – months later – the 'love of your life' marches right back into your life and claims that everything they'd said to you had been a lie and that they'd never stopped loving you.

Confusion?

Shock?

Disbelief?

Incredulity?

Skepticism?

That's exactly what had happened to me, Isabella Marie Swan, and those were the emotions flooding through my body.

I'd let Edward explain, remaining silent throughout his entire rant. Even once he'd finished with a "Believe me, Bella. I've always loved you and forever will", I still hadn't known what to say.

Of course, there was no doubt that I loved him, too. Why else would I leave Forks and travel to Italy with Alice and save his stupid butt from the Volturi? He'd been so foolish; just because he had thought that I'd been dead from the jump off the cliff and he'd felt guilty for not being my knight in shining armor, didn't mean that he could ask for a death sentence.

Edward had explained to me that the only reason he'd left was to protect me from what he was. He'd said that he'd felt that I was constantly being put in danger because of him.

I hadn't believed it.

I mean, we'd been together for almost a year – the time I'd arrived in Forks till my eighteenth birthday – and I'd been completely safe . . . well, except for the James incident but that hadn't been his fault.

Then all of a sudden, Jasper gets tempted by my blood and Edward immediately assumes that he and his family should leave.

Bullshit.

I knew the real reason was that he didn't love anymore, just like he had said. Then, when Rosalie had recounted the tale of my cliff diving and the funeral part, he had felt guilty because he hadn't been able to save me. Now, he felt even more guilty that _I_ had saved _him_, so he was creating excuses that he loved me so that he could make it up to me.

I wasn't going to have that. If he truly loved me, then he wouldn't have left me to 'move on' in the first place.

I hadn't said anything last night when he'd sat on my bed and talked to me. I'd been about to tell him that he was lying and I never wanted to see him again, when Charlie had come up. Edward had flown out the window before Charlie could see him.

So, now I was grounded for the rest of my life and I was in a pretty glum mood. Charlie had let me take today off school but he'd informed me that I was going to have to go tomorrow, no excuses.

I knew that they were all back – the Cullens would be back in school. Well, actually only Edward and Alice would be back. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, in the town's perspective, had already graduated.

Charlie had left the house late but now he was finally gone and I had the whole house to myself. It seemed like only yesterday that Alice had sat here with me and hugged me.

The house was a mess, I realized with a frown. I set to work immediately, washing the dishes and arranging the furniture.

I stood at the kitchen sink and began scrubbing the pots and pans. While I worked, I brooded. I had absolutely nothing in life – I'd had a love; he was gone (or rather, I sent him away). I'd had friends from school; they probably assumed I was crazy. I didn't have anyone important to me, except for maybe Charlie . . . and Jacob.

I sighed. Jacob would probably hate me right now. I knew he and his brothers would feel that it was my fault that the Cullens were back.

I jumped with shriek when the doorbell rang. I'd been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't been attentive to my surroundings.

"Coming!" I yelled in the direction of the door.

I wiped my hands on the towel and sprinted to the front door before I could go temporary deaf with all the ringing.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

Without a word, my best friend stormed into the house, pushing past me into the living room. I closed the door behind him and followed him only to see him searching the whole place.

"Where are they?" He growled at me with his nose up in the air.

I knew that he'd caught Alice's scent in the living room but he already knew that she'd been here. I stared in incomprehension until he darted up the stairs and went into my bedroom.

I paled, listening intently to the sounds coming from upstairs. He'd caught Edward's scent in my bedroom.

I sank into the couch and waited for him to come back.

"Bella, what is that leech's scent doing in your room?" Jacob shouted as he marched back downstairs. His body was shaking but it wasn't too hard. I could see that he was trying to control himself.

I dropped my gaze to the floor as he towered over me.

"He came to talk to me last night." I mumbled but I was sure he heard it with his super hearing.

Jacob froze and stared at me. "And?" He urged when I didn't continue.

I stood up, shrugging and walked back into the kitchen. I could hear Jacob following right behind me. He breathing was rough and hot. I picked up a plate and began rinsing it. "And nothing." I told him. "He talked, then left."

I held the dish under the tap and let the water run over it. Jacob was silent next to me and I gave him a moment to compose himself.

"What did he say?" Jacob sounded close to breaking something right now. I could hear him attempting to calm himself. His quiet words sounded forced as though he was on the verge of yelling. I didn't answer him. For some reason, I felt as if my conversation with Edward was private.

"So . . . are the rest of _them_ . . . back, too?" He struggled with the words. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him pulling roughly at his hair.

I nodded quietly, focusing on the glass plate in my hand.

I was about to ask Jacob how the pack was going to handle this. Technically, the Cullens weren't a danger to Forks – they never were, so just because they left and came back, didn't mean that they had to start a fight. I hoped Jake and his pack wouldn't do anything rash.

Jacob straightened up with my response and glared ahead. "Stupid bloodsuckers." He muttered under his breath.

I let my shoulders drop. I knew Jacob had a vile hatred towards vampires – I would have felt the same, too, if I were the one who changed into a werewolf against my own wishes. But it wasn't the Cullen's fault. There were the best vampires in the whole world, not drinking from humans.

I let Jacob get it out of his system as he spat out an array of curses followed by "leeches" or "bloodsucking demons" while I moved around the house and tidied things up. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me – he had a good self–control but I wished he would cut the curses. Hearing about Cullens made my heart break into pieces, especially Edward.

I passed the balcony and absently gazed outside. I was sure I was dreaming but I thought I saw a fleeting flash of pale white high up in the trees by the woods surrounding our home. I couldn't be sure because my eyes were weak but I certainly wasn't going to ask Jacob.

The thought of Edward made my heart break just a little. I was sure, even if I did live till a hundred years, I'd never be able to get over him.

* * *

**A/N:** This will probably be a short story consisting of less than ten chapters. When Edward and Bella came back from Italy, Edward gave his explanation but since Bella didn't believe his story, he was never forgiven and so they never went to his house for the vote about her staying human or not. This story will be over the course of two days. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **I own many things, but sadly, not The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was absolutely dreading today. It would be the first time I'd go to school since the Cullens came back to Forks.

I knew that seeing him would be unavoidable but there wasn't much I could do about it. Charlie would shoot me if he found out that I'd skipped school.

I wouldn't blame him for that. After that three–day field trip to an ancient castle with ancient human–slaying, blood–drinking vampires in Italy, I deserved to be shot for putting him through hell. In fact, I was almost wishing for that so that I wouldn't have to face Edward.

I trudged to my truck and got in, hoping for the first time that it would break down along the way so that I'd have an acceptable excuse for Charlie.

I drove as slowly as possible to school and when I did arrive, I blanked out. I could see the shiny, grey Volvo sitting innocently in it's normal parking spot – a car which hadn't stood out in the parking lot for months and now it suddenly was. I led my truck to the opposite end of it and parked it as far as possible. Avoiding eye contact with the precious car of my precious love, I headed straight for the entrance.

I could feel stares boring into my back, front and all sides. I knew that the town was aware that the Cullens were back so along with rumors about them, everyone included me in the conversation as well. I heard the words "ex–girlfriend" more than I liked.

I tried to ignore all the whispers going around me and appear nonchalant. The kinder students gave me sympathetic looks as they tried to convey how sad they felt for me. They figured it would be hard for my ex–boyfriend to be back after breaking up with me. The students with smaller hearts didn't offer any emotion – which was somehow better, in a way.

Mr. Berty gave me a stern look as I arrived late for English class. I knew I wasn't too late – other students were still lingering in the hallways, but Mr. Berty preferred punctuality.

I kept my gaze on the marbled floor as I slid into my seat, perfectly aware of who was sitting next to me. It seemed that Edward had made changes with Mrs. Cope so that his schedule would mirror mine.

He would now be in every one of my classes.

English was extremely slow . . . dragging.

I kept my eyes locked on Mr. Berty or the board or my notes but never to my side. I was painfully aware that my 'ex–boyfriend' was sitting in the chair right next to mine and the electricity buzzing between us was almost stinging. I felt almost compelled to reach out and take his hand.

The urge had lasted throughout the lesson and I had to fist my hands in the pocket of my jackets to stifle it. To help myself, I edged the chair away from him every so often. Every time I did so, my heart screamed out in protest while my mind egged me on. I was so confused.

I sank all my weight onto the chair – until my butt hurt – to keep from jumping into his lap or something.

My hair was a good curtain. I draped all of it over my left shoulder and let it fall forward, creating a barrier between us. I could almost see his intent and longing gaze on me and it never ceased throughout the class.

I tried to pay attention to the lecture but every time I tried to focus, my thoughts would go haywire again before finally landing on the image of the boy who once captured my heart before breaking it.

As soon as the bell rang, I shot straight out of my seat and was out the door before anyone had the chance to blink. I escaped into the hallway and headed directly to my locker without a backwards glance. If English had been slow, then imagine the rest of the day. I was getting exhausted of ignoring Edward when everything in me demanded that I just launch myself at him and kiss him till I fainted.

By the time lunch rolled by, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I was sure that I wasn't welcome at my old friend's table but I certainly wasn't going to sit with Edward and Alice.

I dragged my food tray along the counter as I debated what to get for lunch. I knew that he was already at his table because I could sense him staring at me from across the lunch hall but I didn't look up to meet his gaze. I hadn't stared into his dazzling, topaz eyes since the day before, when he'd explained everything to me in my room.

I grabbed a plastic container of salad and a bottle of water to place on my tray. A sudden presence and a "Hi, Bella!" caused me to jump slightly and lose my grip on my plastic spoon. It fell to the floor while I whirled around and came face–to–face with Mike Newton. It was the first time he'd addressed me after a long time.

When I'd been during my _lifeless_ phase, Mike had become less enthusiastic towards my company and hadn't chattered as often. Of course, during that time, I'd probably been beyond noticing. Ever since I'd started hanging out with Jacob, I'd been improving, as Charlie had put it to Alice that morning when they'd sat at the table and I'd been 'sleeping'.

Mike had obviously noticed the life I'd been gaining during that period. I remembered him being surprised when I'd addressed him directly that day at lunch, startling him and the rest of the table.

I wondered how Mike would treat me now, especially since Edward was back. Knowing him and his previous offers to dates, he'd be after me, _helping_ me get over Edward.

I'd never get over Edward.

My face slipped into a frown in response; I really didn't want to deal with Mike right now. "Hi, Mike." I hoped I didn't sound too unenthusiastic or too enthusiastic. Either way would end up badly. He'd either find me completely impolite or too eager.

"So, I heard the news." He whispered, bending down so that could say it in my ear. "The whole school's talking about it."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly. The whole school was talking about it? So Mike knew that the Cullens were back because of the school 'talking' about it? What a silly thing to say – there was living proof that the Cullens were here less than thirty feet away.

"Uh, yeah." I smiled weakly.

It was silent for a moment before he smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry, Bella. It'll all get better. I'm here for you."

My eyes widened as I let out an awkward laugh. I just wished he would stop; I didn't want anyone's sympathy.

Apparently, Mike wasn't finished.

"Cullen was a jerk to let you go."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him as he ranted on. Of course he didn't know that Edward could hear every single thing he said with perfect clarity.

"I wouldn't have dumped you like that . . . or at all. I mean, you're special and Cullen is just so stupid to not see that."

I pressed my lips to keep from shouting at him.

"I guess he's just –"

"Mike." I interrupted before he could go in too deep. "I'd rather not talk about him, right now."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Bella." He smiled apologetically at me but I flinched at his expression.

I was aware that some people in the cafeteria were watching us and trying to hear what we were saying. I wondered what rumors they were coming up with now – probably assuming that I was seeking comfort in Mike Newton because I was feeling like the pathetic ex–girlfriend.

Ugh. I wished people would mind their own business for once – starting with Mike.

I just wanted to be by myself but I couldn't do that now that Mike had spotted me. I should have just skipped lunch and gone to the library.

Mike invited me to the his table and I accepted reluctantly. I knew that everybody there – apart from Angela and Ben – weren't on the best of the terms with me. I sighed, knowing that the lunch period would be extremely awkward with my ex–friends.

As expected, Angela and Ben smiled at me in welcome with a trace of pity in their eyes. They didn't say anything, however, much to my relief. The others, on the other hand, looked at me in surprise. Immediately, they began talking with supposed–to–be–comforting words but I just nodded vaguely until Angela shushed them.

I knew that none of them were really intending to console me. They were mainly hoping for fresh gossip. They wanted to know where I stood with Edward Cullen right now.

Before I could start eating, I lifted the spoon off the tray and headed over to the water fountain in the cafeteria to wash it off since it had been on the floor for the duration of my conversation with Mike. I rinsed it quickly and wiped it with a paper towel before heading back towards the table. My steps faltered when I noticed Lauren approaching me with a couple of her sidekicks, all of them glaring at me. I knew that she'd chosen this moment when I was alone to confront me.

I let out a breath and waited for her to speak with emotionless eyes. She hated me and for some reason, I knew that this talk wouldn't be a pleasant one but I really didn't care about what she had to say. She was the last person on the list of people I cared about.

In fact, she wasn't even on the list.

"Listen, Bella." Lauren snarled. "I understand that when you were new to this school, Edward Cullen had some sort of obsession with you for God knows what reason. I couldn't believe it when he actually started dating you. I mean, he's so perfect and you're so . . ." She struggled for the right word as she eyed me up and down with hateful eyes. ". . . _plain_." She sneered.

I bobbed my head up and down. She was right. I _was_ plain. There wasn't any denying that. For some reason, my heart didn't break with her words. I had a heart in there but it was already crushed into dust, there wasn't a piece left to break.

"Then he left because of you without even giving me a chance with him. I don't know what you did to him but I'm telling you – stay away. Now that he's back, don't think you have the right to take him back. He might have been yours once, but now, back off. I'm positive that you want him back; I'm not letting you claim him now. He's interested in dating now but . . . Back. Off. He _will_ be mine and I'll see to it that you'll never getting him back if it's the last thing I do."

I was nodding throughout her entire speech with empty eyes. She was right. He wasn't mine anymore. He could be anyone else's.

I remembered that during my first few weeks of school, Lauren had been crushing on Tyler Crowley. Apparently, she'd been furious that Tyler had taken it upon himself to take me to prom as an apology for almost killing me with his van. I knew she'd liked him at that time, but it seemed that, unlike me, her heart didn't remain true to one person only.

I turned my gaze from her to the side and stared at Edward – for the first time – who was glaring at Lauren, looking absolutely livid. He seemed like he wanted jump him from his chair but Alice was restraining him with her small hand as she pushed him back down on his seat. Both of their lunch trays were sitting untouched and obviously, uneaten on their table.

Edward seemed to sense my gaze on him for his golden eyes darted to me once and stared there. He entire face and body softened as he gazed at me with such longing, sadness, pleading and a hint of joy. His eyes – even from a distance – peered into my soul and I could almost cry at the emotion – at the _love_ his gaze was radiating. We stared at each other across the cafeteria and I'd almost forgotten that Lauren was still in my face.

I began twisting the spoon between my fingers as I bit my lip. I broke the magical connection we seemed to have between us when I glanced back at Lauren with a sad smile.

"He's all yours." I said quietly to her before stepping around her and making my way out of the lunch hall.

Edward and my food tray sat at their tables, lost.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for huge delay but my board exams just got over. I'm back on track with the story, which is complete, so I'll have the rest of the chapters up by the end of this week or so. Bella is being irrational in this chapter, telling Lauren that Edward's all hers but she's suffering a serious emotional breakdown. She'll come to her senses in the next chapters. Thank you for the reviews; I appreciate them, as any writer would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own many things, but sadly, not The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Going to Biology seemed impossible as my feet refused to move. Lunch was over and I'd seen Edward leave the cafeteria with a still and worried looking Alice staring after him. I wondered what future she was seeing.

I just wished he hadn't come back. What was he going to do? Break my heart again? That was kind of impossible because it was already shattered beyond repair.

Instead of going to class, my feet turned me around and dragged me back to my locker. I stood at it, staring blankly at the white walls in front of me, decisions swirling left and right in my mind.

Should I believe Edward?

I trusted him completely when it came to my safety, but could be said about my heart? Could I trust that he'd keep it whole again?

I knew I loved him, but love and trust were two different terms. He had had my trust once, but my love would always remain.

Could I give him another chance? Was Edward telling the truth? That he'd left me for my own safety? Was he lying when he'd said that he hadn't stopped loving me. His words rang through my head: _"Believe me, Bella. I have always loved you and forever will."_

Would I be strong enough to move on especially now that he was back?

The questions swirling in every direction was giving me a major headache. I'd never been this confused in my entire life. I groaned softly and let my head fall back against the metal. Since the hallway was empty, the bang created a lingering echo bouncing from wall to wall.

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped open at the familiar, chirpy and musical voice, which somehow lost all its chirpiness. I tried to tug a smile at my lips but I guessed it came out as a grimace for Alice sighed and bounded forward, extending her arms. I burrowed into her cold shoulder, a sob escaping me as I wished it were a different embrace around me.

"Shh. It's okay, Bella." Alice soothed me, stroking my hair.

She sank down to the floor, pulling me with her as I sobbed uncontrollably into her neck. "I'm . . . s–sorry." I gasped. "I–I j–just . . . d–don't know what . . . t–to do!"

She remained quiet while rubbing my back or my arms. I gripped my best friend tighter and bawled like a child. Alice didn't say a word except for a quiet tune she began humming.

I didn't know how long we sat there but I pulled away from her icy embrace before the bell rang. I didn't want any students filing out.

Alice hadn't presented any suggestions throughout my entire breakdown, instead choosing to comfort me more than anything. For some reason, I enjoyed the consolation she offered than anything. She was a true friend and was closer to the truth than any other student in this school.

I stood up on shaky legs as Alice looked at me with concern. "Thanks, Alice." I whispered.

She nodded with worried eyes. I didn't bother telling her that I wasn't going to Gym. She'd see it in her visions the moment I'd decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Alice quickly wrapped her arms around me. "Take care." She whispered. "Everything will be fine, soon. We _all _love you."

I nodded once, sniffling, and turned away from her down the hall, towards the bathroom. Before I was completely out earshot however, I heard her murmur something so quiet, I probably wasn't even meant to hear.

"But not as much as Edward."

* * *

"Are you going to forgive him?" Angela asked quietly.

I looked at her in the mirror. "I don't know." I sighed. "I want to, but I'm not sure I can trust him so quickly."

Angela studied my bloodshot eyes and cheeks covered in dried tears. Angela had met me in the bathroom during my Gym class. Apparently, she had a free period so she didn't have to go anywhere. We'd been talking for about ten minutes and she'd been sympathizing with me.

"Look, Bella." Angela began nervously, wringing her hands. "I know it's none of my business, but I really think you should give him another chance."

I gazed at her, emotionless. Maybe taking advice from an outsider to our relationship would help. Of course, the town of Forks were under the impression that Edward had broken up with me because his family was moving and he didn't want to have both of us suffer a long distance relationship. It was a little close to the truth.

"I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you. His eyes are practically screaming 'forgive me'."

I dropped my head, feeling a slight blush on my cheeks. "Should I, then?" I whispered.

Angela sighed. "It's up to you, Bella." She paused. "I think that you'd be happier with him, too. At least, better than the way you are now."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" I was confused.

Angela pulled off her glasses and ran it under the tap water. I waited as patiently a I could while she cleaned it. "You have this sort of light or a . . . _brightness _in your eyes now. It's something I haven't seen since he left."

My expression must have shown my utter bewilderment for she flushed slightly and returned her gaze downwards. "When he left, we all saw what it did to you. You were empty . . . _hollow_. After a couple of months, you started looking better but not complete. Afterwards, you told me that you were starting to see your friend, Jacob Black."

I thought back as she spoke. I remembered being 'lifeless', as Charlie had put it, before taking those bikes to see Jacob. During those times, I hung out with Jacob more to focus on performing risky things. I still didn't understand where she was going with this.

"And suddenly Edward comes back." Angela continued, not meeting my gaze. "I see a spark that's in your eyes. It used to be there when you guys dated in the beginning before you broke up."

I watched her with my mouth partially open. What on earth was she saying? There was a spark in my eyes? I glanced at my reflection quickly, scanning my own eyes. I had no idea what she was talking about.

I listened in silence she continued to explain to me that I looked brighter whenever he was around even if I felt sad because of him.

"Bella." She said quietly, staring at me intently. "I've never seen a pair as well matched as you two. Even your subconscious knows it. You're in love with him."

I sighed, nodding. I didn't deny that. Of course, I already knew that I was in love with him. But did I trust him?

Angela stepped closer, laying a comforting hand on my arm. " Bella, you don't notice this because you never look at him but I see his face all the time. Trust me, Bella. If he wasn't telling the truth for whatever reason he broke up with you, then his face wouldn't look so heartbroken.

I smiled slightly at her words "whatever reason". Unlike the rest of my friends, Angela didn't pry on everyone's relationships. She was here for giving me advice because she cared for me.

"He's practically lost when he stares at you." She continued, staring blankly ahead of her as if lost in a memory. "He watches your every movement and . . . Bella?"

Her voice became a little hesitant. "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to say to you right now, but . . ." Her tone sounded completely unsure. "I've only seen _one_ other person with the same expressions that Edward has now."

I stared at her questioningly.

"You."

My eyes widened as Angela nodded.

"It's true." Angela nodded quickly as if trying to reassure me. "During _those_ days, you looked totally lost and just . . . _empty_. Edward looks exactly the same way now. I think you should forgive him."

My eyes began watering again and I slid down the wall to the floor, like I'd done with Alice earlier. Angela sat in front of me, looking at me sympathetically as I cried.

"I'm sorry . . ." I whispered, rubbing my cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears.

Angela shook her head. "Don't apologize. But Bella, Edward is just a boy. He's a person. People make mistakes. Edward made one mistake; he left you but was quick to realize that was wrong. Now, I don't know _why_ he broke up with you just because he and his family moved to a different city and don't worry, I'm not going to pry, but _one _mistake shouldn't make him less perfect in your eyes."

Could it be true? Was I truly happy around Edward no matter what he did? Was my subconscious aware that Edward was the one for me, despite his actions. I mean, nobody's perfect. Maybe what he had said was true – that he really left to protect me and allowed me to live a normal life.

He loved me enough to sacrifice his own happiness with me, because having a normal, human life was what he thought was the best for me.

If that were true, then he truly was perfect in every way. I just had to believe it first.

* * *

**A/N: **Bella's extremely emotional and personally, I don't like the way she cried during this whole chapter but it had to be done. Tell me your thoughts; I loved your reviews to the earlier chapters, so thank you. Next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own many things, but sadly, not The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

The truck rumbled in the driveway before I pulled out the key and it died. I trudged up the path and up the tiny staircase to the front door and let myself in.

The phone was ringing crazily.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Bells." Charlie sounded extremely relieved on the other end. "You're home."

"Yeah." I was confused. Why was he calling me from the station? Did something happen?

"I've been trying for the past five minutes and you didn't pick up."

I could hear the accusation in his voice. "Oh, uh, yeah. I just got home from school."

"Oh. I see."

"So, was there a particular reason you called?"

"I just wanted to know how your day went." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Did you manage to catch up on whatever you missed?"

Charlie had never really called like this before, just to ask me about school. Even though I'd missed the last few days, I knew him better than to call in between work. Unless there was a different reason he called . . .

I groaned inwardly when I realized the hidden reason for his calling.

He wanted to make sure that I was at home, safe and sound. I supposed if I hadn't picked up this phone call, he would've driven straight home to look for me himself.

Of course, he didn't trust me anymore.

I sighed, realizing that at least for the next few days, until I regained Charlie's faith, he'd be hovering over me a lot. I didn't look forward to it but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to catch up on. Everything's fine." I hoped I sounded reassuring because I really wanted to get off this topic.

"Okay, that's good, then." Charlie didn't sound too glad despite his words. "Listen, Bella. I have to go now but I'll call up after some time."

I fought the exasperated sigh; he had every right to worry. "Sure, Dad. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I dropped the phone back to the receiver and dragged my feet to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of cold water. It seemed like I was back to those lifeless days of mine.

The difference was that then, Edward hadn't been in Forks. Now, he was.

I flopped myself onto the couch and absently began flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang.

It must be Jacob again, I thought, hurrying to the door.

My breath caught in my throat when the door swung open.

"Jasper?" I squeaked out, stared wide–eyed at my love's brother.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Jasper spoke in a formal voice, bowing slightly. His eyes were a smooth butterscotch. "May I please come in?"

"O–Of c–course." I stuttered, stepping aside to let him enter.

He walked straight into the direction of the living room, where I'd been last. When I followed him, he was standing in the middle of the living room, staring at the television which was still on.

"I'm sorry for intruding this way, Bella. I'm sure you're busy with other things but I think it's time for us to talk. I've got many things to say."

"Not at all." I mumbled, avoiding his penetrating gaze. I gestured absently to the couch behind him. "Please have a seat."

I knew that vampires technically didn't need to sit. They were perfectly normal completely immobilized but this was just a polite gesture. Besides, I didn't treat the Cullens as vampires. To me, they were just very kind people.

Jasper sat. I followed after him and there was an uncomfortable silence lingering between us across the room. I tried to keep the nervousness away because I knew Jasper was monitoring every single emotion.

"Bella." He began. He voice was calm but I could see the internal struggle in his topaz eyes. "Before I start, I hope to assure you that you're under no danger from me. I've just hunted before coming here and I promise that I won't put your life at risk. Still, if you feel scared about being in my presence, please do not hesitate to tell me."

I stared at him incredulously. "Jasper, I'm not scared of you. I never have been."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I can feel the sincerity in your words, but I wonder . . ." He mused.

He sighed and sat up straight on the couch.

"Bella, I would like to formally apologize for my unforgivable behavior on your eighteenth birthday. I am so, so sorry for my horrendous mistake that evening. I should have been better prepared, especially knowing that I was new to this diet. Even though I didn't _directly_ hurt you, you got injuries because of Edward because of me. The fact that I even put you life at _risk_ is –"

My eyes were as wide as saucers as Jasper fidgeted restlessly on the sofa, clenching and releasing his fists, growling and whispering to himself. "Jasper." I interrupted.

He stared at me with apologetic eyes.

"I don't want you to apologize." I told him firmly. "I already told Alice on my birthday that day, that I wasn't mad at you. Not one bit. I may not understand what it's like to be a vampire but I do know that it has to be extremely difficult to fight the temptation of human blood."

"But because of me, I hurt you. I almost killed you. I'm a monster." The ending was barely above a whisper.

I shook my head. "You are not a monster, Jasper. Just because you are compelled to this life does not make you any less than a person."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but I continued before he had the chance to.

"Jasper." I said exasperated. "The fact that you and your family are _willing_ to give up human blood to satisfy your thirst is enough for me. Jasper, that fact that you are trying _not_ to be a monster proves that you're not a monster. You're human enough to push your blood lust away because you don't want to be a killer."

"But I –"

"Lost control once, yes." I finished his sentence, nodding. "That fact that you even _have_ control is more than enough." He didn't looked convinced at all. "Being weak isn't something to be ashamed of, Jasper. You're _trying _to become stronger; that's what matters."

"You're much more forgiving than I deserve. Edward was right; you truly are very selfless. Thank you, Bella."

I didn't really reply to his statement because my face was burning from the embarrassment. Edward said that about me?

"Please promise that you won't let this eat you up after this." I pleaded, ignoring his sentence. "You made one mistake; I forgive you for that."

His eyes twinkled and he smiled faintly. "I'll try. I hope that over time of being around you more, my thirst will be easier to handle."

"Just try not to snap at me again." I teased, grinning.

Jasper laughed, abruptly lightening the mood. Waves of amusement washed over me. "Yes, ma'am." He stood up and saluted me once.

Laughing at his antics, I followed him to the front door. I'd never known that Jasper could ever talk to me in this teasing and taunting manner, like Emmett, but I hoped that it would never end. It was nice to have him more open with me. I wanted to get to know Jasper more.

"Thank you, again, Bella." He spun around to face me at the doorway. "I wasn't expecting you to forgive me this soon, or ever, but I'm grateful that you have."

I smiled in response. "You're welcome but please don't bring up this topic again. I want it to remain the past."

He nodded seriously and turned around to leave. I was about to close the door but he put his hand on it, effectively preventing me from shutting it. "Bella, I also came here not only to apologize for my behavior but for what it has caused you. Not only has it hurt you physically but I was also the catalyst for the reason of our departure from Forks."

I didn't say anything, knowing where he was going. I'd heard this story before, from Edward two nights before. A story which I hadn't believed.

"I know that Edward's talked to you on the night you three came back from Italy. The truth is Edward _did_ leave Forks because he believed that you were in constant danger from us – which is true." Jasper lowered his eyes to the ground, sounded ashamed and embarrassed. "Edward was already putting you through so much risk from being around us, that he felt you needed a normal, human life without constant danger and interference from us. That night just made him make up his mind."

"I am sorry for what had happened because it caused you and Edward to be separated but let me tell you, that Edward was completely miserable without you. He hoped that you moved on from him so that you could live a happy, safe, non–vampire life, but he certainly didn't move on. He never hunted. He was always locked up in his room. He never talked to anybody and the few times he did, he was always full of grief or moody. He was pretty much a curled up ball. Sometimes, he would pull out some few pictures he had of you and sometimes, he would just stare at nothing. He grew weaker and weaker by the second."

Jasper sighed and stared somewhere to the right, in the direction of the woods.

"He doesn't know I'm here or that I even intended to talk or meet with you. He's hunting right now. He came home from school early, a half–day. The others urged him to go feed; he was looking seriously . . . _ill_. After a bit of persuasion from me, he went."

My eyes began watering without warning. Edward's suffering, no matter what the cause, would never fail to bring a sob to my heart.

"I'm not saying all of this because I want you to feel sad or guilty. I just want to know that he loves you which is why he left. I'm eternally grateful for you for going to save my brother from the Volturi and I hope that you can forgive him for acting on a mistake that was mine. I'm sorry."

With those parting words, he vanished from sight. There was no car. He must have ran all the way.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Jasper's apology's out of the way. There wasn't any Edward in this but this Jasper's talk with her was also necessary. Bella's only problem is that she doesn't _believe_ the truth so she needs to be reassured constantly. If she believes Edward, then forgiving will be automatic. Thank you for the reviews! I loved them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own many things, but sadly, not The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A red rose and a single card was waiting for me on my bed when I went up to my room, shortly after Jasper's departure.

I wondered when Edward managed to sneak inside the house. I took the rose, smiling slightly, and held it up to my nose. Apart from the usual fragrance of the flower, I could a bit of Edward on it and I inhaled greedily. His smell was divine.

Still holding the flower in my left hand, I reached for the card and unfolded it.

_Bella, _

_I know that you're still angry and hurt, for which I'm extremely sorry, because of me. Please know that it was never in my intentions to hurt you and I truly thought that you could forget about me and move on. I regret my actions deeply as I've noticed that I've done nothing but caused damage. Honestly, had I known that you would be so grieved of my absence, I would've never left your side. Call me selfish for not understanding your feelings and true love for me, for doubting your affections towards me, because I am._

_I just want to let you know that even though I left with the hopes that you move on from me in order to live a safe and normal life, I _never_ moved on from you. During our separation, every thought I had was of you, my heart literally ached for you. When I met you, there was suddenly hope in my life and I felt happier than I ever had before. Leaving you was the worst and most painful decision I had ever made. _

_Words are inadequate to describe my love for you but I loved you enough to leave you, if it meant leaving you in safe hands. I am so sorry for putting your feelings last and doing what I had thought was right, which resulted in hurting you. _

_I don't expect you to forgive me for my selfish behavior but I certainly hope that you can. Not a single day goes by when I don't cherish the fact that you have ever loved me and I will continue to do so for the rest of my existence. _

_Please forgive me for my foolish actions and complete inconsideration towards your feelings. I have hurt you and I don't blame you for not talking to me, but I had to let you know:_

_I never have ever moved on from you and it's not possible to do so. Since the day I was born, the only girl that has touched my heart and will continue to do so till the end of eternity, is you. _

_Forever and always,_

_Your Edward._

Water had pooling in my eyes since I'd began to read the letter, making it difficult to finish and now, there was water droplets on the card. At least, I'd finished reading before the tears had began to spill.

* * *

I lay in bed that night, window closed, the rose and note under my pillow, staring up at the ceiling, replaying everything about Edward's and my relationship. From the very beginning. Since the time I'd first laid eyes on him in the cafeteria.

Charlie had come up once to ask if I had wanted pizza. Since I hadn't cooked anything for dinner, he'd ordered a large. However, I'd thought that the real reason that Charlie had come up was to check up on me to see whether I was still there safely at home or had escaped out the window, caught a plane and went for a one–week holiday to Egypt without telling him.

Especially now that I was grounded.

My eyes fluttered and shut when the memory of our first kiss in the meadow popped into my mind. We'd hardly gotten some quality time alone together, as a couple, after that. The next day, I'd met his family then in the evening, I'd gone with Edward to the baseball field, only to have the game interrupted by three red–eyed, dangerous vampires.

That particular thought made my eyes fly open and I gasped, sitting up so suddenly in bed, causing me a head rush.

During these past few days of my emotional breakdowns, I'd completely forgotten about Victoria.

Guilt immediately wormed it's way into my body. I felt ashamed of not only bringing this fate – hunting a lethal, revenge–crazed and wild vampire – down on the werewolves, but for not even remembering that they were risking their sleep for running 'patrols' every night. Those werewolf boys were very childish; they could get themselves killed if they weren't careful.

My hand hesitated towards the phone. Just because Edward was back, didn't mean that I had to forget about Jacob now. How low of me would that be? I never used a friend like that. Especially since Jacob had helped throughout the biggest problem of my life.

I debated calling Jacob and apologizing for not being more caring towards his and his brothers' well being. I wondered if he would be back to his normal, chipper self like he used to be or if he'd be constantly tense and rude.

I figured it would be the latter.

I dialed Jacob's house number, crossing my fingers, hoping that he'd be home.

"Hello?"

I fought back a disappointed sigh. "Hi, Billy. It's Bella, here."

"Oh, Bella." Billy's voice sounded deep and worried. "Are you alright? Is something wrong over there?"

"No, no." I hurried to assure him. "Everything's fine. I just called to speak to Jacob. Is he sleeping?"

There was a small but meaningful pause from his side. "No, he's running patrols now. Sam wants to keep the reservation completely safe, now more than ever. He suspects more vampires may be lingering in the area especially since the Cullens are back."

There was a hint of accusation in his tone and I winced. Somehow, this was all my fault, huh?

I sighed. Of course, if the whole of Forks knew of the Cullen's return, no doubt people in Canada would know if La Push heard it already. Gossip spread like wildfire.

Of course, La Push must have heard it from Jacob who had heard it from me.

As soon as I focused on Billy's sentence, the guilt bubbled up inside of me. "Alright." I replied. "Well, please tell him the next time you see him that I'm sorry."

I hesitated wondering if I should add more but Billy already spoke. "Will do, Bella."

"Thanks." I heard some shuffling downstairs and I guessed Charlie was coming back up to check on me. "Oh, I have to go. I'll call some other time. Thank you, though."

"You're welcome. Be safe."

With that, the phone connection went off and I was left with those last two words which had been carved on a normal piece of paper in fine, elegant script, not too long ago, on the seat of my faded red and rusted Chevy truck.

_Be Safe_.

That was what Edward had left to do.

To keep me safe.

From himself.

If I could forgive Jasper for a single mistake of his, then surely I could do the same for Edward. I loved Edward and perhaps Jasper's talk with me was the only prompting I needed. To hear it from Edward, that he left me to keep me safe from him and his family, to let me live a human life like humans were supposed to, was one thing. To hear it from Jasper, who had witnessed Edward's state during our separation, the troubled expressions on his face, the pain and weakness in his features, was another thing.

Edward's mistake hurt me the most, more than Jasper's, because Edward's actions had stabbed my heart. Jasper's mistake had merely hit me on the arm with glass. My heart was much more precious than my stitched up arm.

I would surely forgive Edward.

The funny thing was, Edward already _had_ explained all of this, what was in the note and what Jasper had said a few hours ago. He'd said so himself the night we came home from Italy that he'd left to keep me safe. However, during those particular hours, I'd been completely dazed, wondering whether Edward's divine presence was a hallucination or not. I'd been drinking in his flawless beauty and memorizing his face, trying to shake off the horrors of the Volturi and marveling over the fact that the Cullens were _really_ back.

I hadn't been paying much attention to what Edward had been saying, not to mention that it had been so late at night, practically morning. The crazy events had made me dizzy.

Now, I was very much awake and alert. Edward's note had sent me into _touched_ tears.

He had thought that leaving me would be the best thing. Though, he had been clearly out of his mind, I'd forgive him. I'd forgive only because he had been as much in agony as me during our partition. I'd forgive him only because he'd been more or less curled up into a ball, as Jasper had said, with no one to pour his heart into. I'd forgive him because he'd been suffering as much as I had been. He'd been in as much pain as me. What had Jasper said? He'd look at pictures of me in his brooding. He never hunted and grew weak. His actions had hurt him as much as it had hurt me. He'd never moved on from me. He had always loved, just like he'd written in his letter.

I'd forgive him because, at the time, he'd thought he'd had good intentions though, of course, the result hadn't turned out well for either of us. I'd forgive only because he had left to keep me safe. I'd forgive him even if he had done some crazy things, because love made people crazy.

I'd forgive him and his crazy intentions only because I loved him enough to ignore his craziness.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the incredibly long wait but this chapter was a little harder to write, especially with the note. I already have the next, and last, chapter written for this story. Thank you for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own many things, but sadly, not The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was later that night and I was pacing back and forth in my room. It had been a while since Charlie had gone to bed. I was changed into a tank top and sweatpants that ended under my knees. Despite the chill from the air, I wasn't feeling cold.

Since we'd come back from Italy and Edward had sat in my room before flying out, the window had remained closed and locked, throughout the day _and_ night.

Just two seconds ago, I'd changed that.

I knew that Edward lingered by the trees the last few nights that I've been asleep, bound from entering my bedroom. Perhaps, that day when Charlie had let me bunk school, he'd been there watching me from afar. Perhaps that had been the pale, white flash I'd seen between the leaves. Apart from that tiny flash, I didn't see him, but I knew he was there. I could feel it.

The window was now wide open, a clear invitation that I wanted him to come inside.

A moment passed and there was a whoosh and a sudden breeze. The familiar scent of Edward spread across my bedroom, clouding my nose.

My back was turned to him, away from the window. I let myself take a deep breath before I turned to face him.

Even then, I couldn't look him in the eye.

He whimpered my name, sounding so heartbroken. His voice broke as if he were choking back sobs. That was impossible; vampires couldn't cry.

I stared at his legs, instead of his face. He was standing as far as the room would allow, his back right to the open window. The space between us was crackling with electricity. There was a pull, a gravitational pull towards him.

His arms were by his sides and I could see his clenched fists next to his thighs.

I took tiny steps towards him, as if trying to prolong the moment. He twitched uneasily on his spot as if he wanted to move towards me too but he remained still.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered, feeling water form in my eyes. His name sounded so unfamiliar yet right on my lips. I just hoped that I could finish talking before the tears overflowed. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella." He sounded as if he were being tortured. A memory of an evil, red–eyed vampire sending him into agony just by a glance made me shiver. I fought the image of Jane away and focused on the sound of his voice. It had been so long since I'd heard his voice speak my name. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for. Do you understand?"

I was still walking towards him, not looking at his face. "I'm so sorry for believing you so easily when you told you didn't love me anymore. I shouldn't have let you go away. I'm sorry for cutting my finger on my birthday. If I hadn't been so clumsy, none of this would've ever happened."

I was standing right in front of him now. I suddenly felt so much cooler. I wondered if it was because I was within inches of his cool body or the window was open behind him.

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with your family." I continued, staring at the ground. "Ever since I met you, your family has had to be on constant alert, watching out for me, fighting other vampires. Now, Victoria is on the loose; you'll be after her, too. I'm sorry for sending you to Volturi. I'm sorry for not believing your reason for leaving me that night we came back from Italy."

His strong hands were suddenly on my upper arms, shaking me gently. Despite having been away from me for so long, he sure remembered how to remain cautious with me. Could he get any sweeter? "Bella, I do not want you to blame yourself here." Despite the firmness in his words, his tone was quiet and pained. His topaz eyes were agonized, burned with regret but I could still see the adoration in his eyes when he stared at me. "_None _of this is your fault. It is completely mine. I had been so stupid to leave you here thinking I didn't want you anymore. Look what I've done."

The last sentence was apparently too much for him and Edward buried his face into his hands. His body was hunched over and I stared him in shock as he began to sob.

In my entire time of knowing Edward, I'd seen him sad and probably even hurt, but this was completely new. He trembled in front of me and I had no idea what exactly I had to do. In our relationship, Edward had always been the strongest and not just in the physical sense. He had always been the one to give the support and hold me or chase away my fears. This role reversal was a little odd.

Added to the fact that vampires couldn't even produce tears.

Hesitantly, I lifted my hand to his shoulder and gently steered him to my bed. The electric shock which I hadn't felt in days sparked at my fingertips and Edward perched himself shakily on the edge of the bed. I stood in front of him, listening to his agonized moans and cries.

I couldn't distinguish every single word that he was whispering. His words were so broken and he gasped in between sentences.

"Edward." I whispered as soothingly as possible, reaching out to stroke his hair. It felt so soft under my fingers; had it really been months since I'd last touched it?

Edward removed his hands from his face and wrapped them around my waist, drawing me closer to the bed and him. I stepped in between his knees and he buried his face into my stomach, murmuring "I'm so sorry, Bella" over and over.

I continued to run my fingers across his scalp and the back of his head, trying to calm him down. I hoped that through my actions, he'd get the message that I forgave him wholeheartedly. The urge to touch him, which I'd suppressing over the last few days, came back in full force and I hugged him even tighter.

It had been way too long.

"Edward." I breathed. "Stop apologizing. I forgive you completely. I want us to get over this."

Edward lifted his head and stared up at me. His golden eyes were visibly troubled, even in the darkness of the room. "How can we? I hurt you so much."

I smiled gently and pulled out of his arms, sitting on the bed beside him. I reached up to smooth his hair behind his ears. "We both were hurt, Edward. You had good but crazy intentions, leaving me, and in the end, we both know how that turned out."

"I know that I don't deserve it, Bella, but why did you forgive me? The other day, when we came back from Italy, you seemed –"

"That's because I didn't believe you." I interrupted. "I didn't believe it when you explained everything to me, you reasons for leaving me. I do, now. And I forgive you for being a silly vampire who thinks that I can ever be safe without you with me."

Suddenly, I was very angry and I stood up to stare down at me. In the back of my mind, I was aware that Charlie was asleep in his room and I remembered to keep my voice down.

"Seriously, Edward, how could you have been so stupid?" My voice was at a normal conversation level but my words were meaningful and forceful. I had to get my point across. "Did you really think that leaving me alone would keep me safe? Danger magnet, remember?" I pointed at myself, raising my eyebrows. "And really, that thing with Jasper was a one–time thing. It was a clumsy moment and Jasper got tempted by my blood. So what? He's a vampire and it was bound to happen one day or the other. I mean, if you or your family gets tempted by my blood during every single one of my clumsy moments, then what are you going to do about it? Run away from it every time?"

I fumed silently for a moment. I wasn't looking at Edward so I couldn't tell what his expression was. He wasn't saying anything, or maybe he was, but the blood was pounding in my ears. I could barely hear myself.

"And what was all that crap about be living a normal, human life, Edward? Danger magnets like me don't live normal lives, Edward. And what on earth were you thinking, expecting me to _move on_. I can't believe you just expected me to carry on living a life without you in it. I mean, did you ever understand how much I loved you? How could you be so selfish to think that I could get over you? You were basically telling me take my love for you and throw it in the garbage. You can't just walk into my life and back out, telling me how to live it and with whom I should live it. You didn't give me a choice in the matter; you decided everything on your own and that turned out horrible for the both of us."

My hands were flying in all different directions and a part of me was amazed that I hadn't started shouting as yet. Edward was silent in front of me. I breathed in deeply, glaring at the wall before I stared down at Edward who was watching me a slightly apprehensive expression.

Even in nothing but the moonlight, my Edward was stunning. I traced his features hungrily with my eyes, pausing at his lips. It had been so long since I'd kissed him and I wanted to do it soon.

I shook my head fiercely, trying to remove those thoughts. Now was _not_ the time to get distracted. I needed to let him to promise me a few things. I took a step closer towards him, leaned down so that I was looking at him in the eye and our faces were inches apart.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again."

With that final order, I inched my face closer till our lips met. The electric sparks that coursed between our lips sent a shiver down my spine. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to his lap while I twisted his hair between my fingers and ran my hands across his shoulders.

His lips were the same frozen temperature I remembered from the last time we had kissed. His hands were running up and down my back, pressing me closer to him. I barely noticed him shifting our positions so that we were back against the headboard of my bed, our feet tangled under the blankets.

I pulled away, gasping, and rested my head against his cool, marble chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his head on top of mine.

"I promise, Bella. I'll never leave you. It was my own foolish mistake. I never thought that my absence would hurt you this much and I'm so sorry for abandoning you in the forest. For abandoning you at all. I'm sorry for doubting your love for me. I know you forgive me now but I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for it." His words were firm and rang with sincerity.

I pulled back to stare him. "You don't have to make up for anything. I forgive you and I love you."

He dipped his head till our lips touched. "I love you, Bella. I love you. I love you."

He continued pressing kisses to my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my ear, my neck and my chin. He shifted his body until his head was resting on my chest, his arms wrapped under my body.

"I've missed the sound of your heartbeat." He murmured softly, sighing in content.

For the first time in months, I let a true, _genuine_ smile take over my features. I was still smiling when I fell asleep to the gentle music of Edward's humming of a lullaby.

_My _lullaby.

* * *

**A/N: **So Bella was a little bipolar in this but she needed to have her say.

I honestly don't know how to feel about this, my _first_ story. I'm sorry if anyone was expecting a story of Bella getting a little tougher and not talking to Edward for months or something. Since I merely altered a scene in _New Moon_, I had to stick to Bella's character as much as possible, as it is sort of Canon. I don't believe Bella's character was changed too much in this story.

Stephanie Meyer's version had Bella forgiving immediately, but Bella is also a very insecure person, especially when it comes to all respects of her relationship with Edward. While Meyer brought out the forgiving side of her, I brought out the insecure Bella, having to be reassured from all ends. I prolonged the scene of Bella feeling insecure.

I _was _considering writing a fanfic in which Bella's character becomes tougher and not–so–forgiving but in that case, the whole course of the story would change, something which I didn't want to happen in this story. Maybe in the future, I'll write another fanfic where Bella isn't so tenderhearted and write an alternate ending to the story.

I was also thinking of doing an **Epilogue **to this in which Bella and Edward get back together, facing the reactions of the students in school. I might even add Jacob's and Charlie's responses.

**Thank you for all the support I received in this story, whether in the form of reviewing, or favourite-ing, or following. I've sent PMs to those members who reviewed, thanking them, but for my anonymous reviewers, thank you.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: **Sorry if I kept anyone waiting for this, but I _had_ mentioned that I was only _considering_ doing an Epilogue, so the decision to write this final chapter only solidified when a few ideas—about what to include in this chapter—popped into my mind.

The timelines may have gotten a bit confusing but I'll clear that up now: the first chapter was on a Thursday when Bella stays home from school, the day after the return from Italy. The second to the sixth chapter are on a Friday.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own many things, but sadly, not The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer has all rights to it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**[Sunday]**

I didn't know what to do with myself.

I wasn't as still as statue either. As a matter of fact, I was completely restless, walking to every corner of the house trying to find something to occupy myself with. But there was only so much of my tiny house that I could stand seeing.

I was trying to push away the ache in my heart over Edward's absence but my love for him was too strong, that even a _minute_ without him hurt terribly. If I could have my way, then Edward would have been able to come over whenever he felt like, but rules were rules and Charlie was Charlie.

Speaking of Charlie . . .

He was sitting in the living room with another game and though we hadn't talked since breakfast, I knew that he was paying all his attention to me than his game.

As I arranged the magnets on the fridge, in order of fascinating to dull, guilt bubbled up inside of me. I felt completely bad for Charlie; over the past few days, he'd been under so much stress:

Harry Clearwater's heart attack and death, Alice's visit, then my disappearance (although I _had_ left him a note, it didn't mean that he wouldn't get his _own_ heart attack), then dealing with the Cullen's return to Forks and _then_ dealing with grounding me and helping out with the funeral arrangements . . .

It hadn't been easy on him, I knew, and it wasn't even as if he had someone to share his sorrows over. Having no love in his life must have only increased his burdens but I was glad that he was helping out Sue, Harry's wife, over losing her husband.

As soon as the refrigerator looked as best as it could, I dragged my feet into the living room and Charlie's eyes instantly snapped to me. Pretending he hadn't been paying attention, he turned back to the TV, increasing the volume as he did so.

I was a little scared and wary of how to bring the topic of forgiving Edward up. Charlie had less than friendliness towards my boyfriend and I knew any mention of his name would immediately turn Charlie's face red.

But I needed for him to understand that Edward made me happy.

On the evening of returning from Italy, Charlie had grounded me, stating that I was to stay at home at all times, except for school, no sneaking out anywhere (as if I used to that before!) and doing all the chores in the house (I've been doing chores since the day I was born; wasn't going to be too hard).

I hadn't brought up the topic of Edward and Charlie was under the impression that I hadn't forgiven him. I was here to change that.

"Dad?" I began hesitantly.

He glanced at me, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath before blurting, "I'm going to forgive Edward."

He stared at me unblinking, in shock, before growling, "I don't want you anywhere near that kid, Bella. He's not good for you."

I didn't want to start a fight but I just wasn't going to let this go. Charlie had accepted Edward in my life once, he could do it again.

"I love him." I insisted. "I'm going to let him off the hook. In fact, I already have. We've already talked and everything's been worked out."

I couldn't exactly tell him that we'd gotten back together when Edward had snuck into my room that night—Charlie would get a stroke—so I could say that we'd worked things out at school.

Charlie stood up. "Bella, he is not somebody you'd like to have as a boyfriend. He's unreliable. You know what happened."

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me, but I tried to remain as calm as I could on the outside. "Dad, I _do_ know what happened. Edward moved away and thought I deserved much more than a long–distance relationship. He figured it wouldn't work out between us so he ended _us_. It's not _his_ fault that I became how I had been; he'd only been doing what he thought was right for _me_."

"But—I—you . . ." Charlie spluttered.

He heard this all before. When the Cullens had moved back, Carlisle and Esme had formally apologized for the consequences their departure of Forks had caused on me. They'd insisted that Edward hadn't fared much better, there in "Los Angeles", and his behavior had been similar to my own.

To hear _me_ defending him caught Charlie off guard.

"He could have at least kept in contact with you." Charlie persisted. "What was the point of removing himself from your life completely? How come you two couldn't have remained friends?

"Because," I sighed, already exasperated by the conversation. "He thought that he would be a painful reminder of what we used to have and thought that if I felt like he'd never been a part of my life that I could move on. Edward had hoped that I could get over him to be happy with someone who I could be close to."

Charlie was grasping at straws, trying to pick out anything he did to have a point that Edward was indeed bad for me. "But why did he have to leave you in the middle of forest? Is that really a place to break up? I mean, does he have any idea how worried the whole _town_ had been when —"

"That's my fault." I cut him off. "Actually, we'd never gone into woods. We'd been on the sidewalk and after he'd left, I went into the forest by myself. He had nothing to do with it."

Charlie sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "Bella," He pleaded, much more softly now. "Try to understand. He's not a worthy boyfriend."

"Dad, he makes me happy. We _both_ know that I went completely loopy without him and that wasn't fair to me or you. Keep me away from Edward and I'll go back to that state."

I felt bad for making it come out as a threat but I really wanted him to understand. Charlie's eyes went wide and I knew he was thinking back to all the days I'd spent moping and the night's I'd spent screaming. He studied my face now and must have seen the determination and general happiness over the fact that my Edward was back in town, though he wasn't necessarily _with_ me right now.

He sighed. "Fine." He grumbled unwillingly. "But you're still grounded."

* * *

**[Monday**—**morning/afternoon]**

Lying came easily enough to everyone, even to me. However, lying _convincingly_ had never been my specialty.

That was why I didn't say anything aloud. That would only make Edward more suspicious than he already was.

I was sure he already knew how I was feeling. He didn't need Jasper's gift to feel my emotions. Even after so many months apart, he knew me inside out and could sense my every mood.

That didn't exactly make me particularly happy, especially at the moment.

My heart was battering frantically against my chest as I stared out window, appearing calm trying to drown out Alice's excited chatter from the backseat. I wasn't breathing really hard—in fact, I didn't seem to be breathing at all.

I almost felt like puking but for the sake of my dignity and Edward's precious car, I held it in. If I had to, I'd throw up on the school grounds; nobody cared about it anyway.

The thought itself made me groan inwardly: school.

Charlie hadn't been particularly happy that my "good–for–nothing–and–undeserving–of–me" boyfriend had come to pick up for school today but according to my "package deal" rule, Edward and I were sticking together, no matter what anyone thought. Even the sight of cheery and bubbly Alice hadn't been enough to put Charlie in high spirits.

No, the only thing that would put Charlie in high spirits was murdering Edward and _that_ wasn't going to happen; I'd never thanked vampire's bulletproof ability enough.

I wasn't looking forward to today _at all_.

Somehow, my very first day in Forks High School as a student seemed pale in comparison to the amount of attention I was sure to be getting today. I hadn't even been as anxious as I was now, the morning when I'd arrived at school with my cast after my "accident" in Phoenix.

My hands were wrapped up together fiercely in my lap. I wasn't wringing them, just holding them still, crushing the life out of each other. Suddenly, cool hands mixed with my own and I glanced down to see Edward's pale hand effortlessly pulling my left hand into his right.

I watched bashfully as he brought my hand up to his lips where he kissed each of my knuckles before sliding down to the back of my hand. His golden eyes slid from the road to my own when he felt my gaze and he asked me softly, "What's wrong, love?"

Since our return from Italy and our reconciliation, he'd developed this habit of calling me "love" at the end of every sentence. I'd never heard him use it before, and whether he meant to call me that intentionally or not, I sort of liked it, but never commented on it.

I simply shook my head, absently wondering why Alice was suddenly so quiet. I twisted in my seat to see Alice sitting back, looking spaced out.

"How's the day going to go?" I questioned, knowing she was looking into the future, and fearing the answer.

Her eyes snapped to mine and focused. "I don't know. Nobody's made any decisions because they're yet to find out."

I slumped back in my seat, frowning dejectedly out the glass again. None of our classmates knew that Edward and I were back together so they didn't have anything to say yet. I'd been counting on Alice's visions to get a peek into how our day would go so it would seem less awful.

I sensed Edward's gaze on my face and I turned my head to stare at him, surprised when I noticed his frustrated expression. When he continued to search my eyes, I grinned to myself knowingly. No matter how many months apart we spent, no amount of concentration would let Edward get a glimpse into my thoughts.

My privacy was still intact.

Edward noticed my smug expression and pouted at me adorably but faced the road again. I gazed out the windshield, realizing that we were only a few seconds from making the turn into the entrance of the school.

I wished we'd taken my truck. It was slower so I'd have more time to prepare myself for the reactions of the students at school.

Alice hopped out as soon as the car pulled to a stop. I hobbled out, more than a little unwillingly, but I knew there was no backing out now; students had already noticed my arrival in Edward's car. Word would spread before even first period.

Separation from Edward was unbelievably painful so I was instantly comforted when he wrapped his hand around my waist lovingly. Pressing a quick kiss to the side of my head, he whispered, "Don't worry, my love. Everything's going to fine."

I hated facing the school day alone. At least if Edward was with me, then I'd be able handle all the talk bravely. The only time I would get to see him was at lunch and after that during Biology.

I sighed, knowing there was no use to argue. I let Edward lead me to the entrance, aware that students were staring at us, whispering in huddled groups.

"They're wondering what we're doing together but they've already guessed; it's quite obvious." Edward whispered in my ear as we walked. "Some of guys think that I've forced you into getting back with me and are thinking of confronting me after school.

He chuckled at the last part but it seemed forced and his eyes held a bit of sadness so I wondered if their thoughts got to him more than he showed.

People pressed themselves against the walls and lockers when we walked down the hallways and I often glanced down to the floor to make sure we weren't walking on red carpet or anything.

"Edward?" I asked confused when he followed me into my classroom. "Aren't you supposed to be in _your_ class?"

He shook his head. "Carlisle requested the school to alter my schedule to match yours. I have every single class with you. Don't you remember?"

My face dawned with realization as I remembered that when I'd been ignoring Edward in school, he'd been sitting in my exact same class. The pain and ache of sitting inches away from my love had been the only thing on my mind and while, at that time, I registered that he was in all my classes, I'd honestly forgotten this morning.

"That's right." I agreed, much happier, now that Edward would be sitting by my side.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at us when he saw us walk by, holding hands, but didn't comment. We settled at the back of the room and I instinctively crept as close as I could get to him on my chair.

Edward and I held hands throughout the lesson, not caring about what anyone else thought. I found Edward's endless intense stare on me quite awkward. After all these months, it felt surreal that he was actually here sitting right next to me and I felt even more unworthy of his affections now.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. It almost seemed like a regular, like Edward had never left and students were just regularly gawking at the new couple, the unusual couple.

Nobody approached us; I guessed they didn't have the guts to, especially since Edward was barely millimeters from me.

However, during lunch, when I'd gotten up to fill my plate _alone_, Mike had approached me warily.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Mike." I returned, smiling slightly at him.

He didn't waste time beating around the bush. "You and Cullen are back together." He stated bluntly.

"_Edward_ and I are back together, yes." I leveled my eyes with his, not even a bit of wavering in my declaration; it felt good to say it aloud.

Mike slumped slightly but didn't back down. "I thought you two had broken up; last week you weren't together."

I shrugged, focusing my gaze on my tray and adding some salad. "We talked, worked it out, I forgave him completely and now we're together." I repeated.

"I'm not sure that's a wise idea, Bella." He disagreed. "You can't trust him."

"Is there a problem here?"

Before I could turn towards the source of the velvety, low but dangerous voice, cool hands snaked around my waist. I was about to reprimand Edward for PDA, completely mortified, knowing that people were watching us, but his breath in my ear derailed every argument my brain had conjured up.

"No." Mike visibly shrunk but he was glaring at Edward.

Edward stiffened suddenly and turned his attention to me. "Let's go, Bella."

I couldn't sense where his urgency had come from but I obliged, letting him pull me towards the table where Alice was waving enthusiastically at us. Mike was still standing behind us, glowering at our retreating forms.

"What happened?" I asked softly, squeezing Edward's hand.

He shook his head fiercely. "Nothing. Mike was just having unpleasant thoughts, that's all." A growl rumbled in his chest before he composed himself to smile at me. "You should eat." He encouraged.

I knew I wasn't going to get any more answers from him so I leaned into his side, popping the first bite into my mouth. Alice began talking excitedly and I eagerly joined the conversation. I'd missed Alice very much—though definitely not as much as her brother—and her chit–chatter were getting to me.

Edward gazed at me fondly as he stroked my hair and began wrapped some strands around his fingers, playing with it. It was nice to see him so happy. He looked positively content while keeping close contact with me.

I gazed around the room, half–expecting the whole room's eyes bulging out, their forks and spoons frozen before their mouths. I smiled inwardly at the funny image but sighed when I noticed everyone's heads turning constantly. Jeez, they were going to just snap their necks one day if they continued like this. There was a buzz of chatter so I knew they were exchanging whispers of disbelief at seeing the two of us together.

"Seriously," I grumbled under my breath, irately. "Is there someone who _isn't_ staring or thinking about us?"

I didn't really expect an answer but Edward gave me one anyway. "I suppose everyone _but_ your close friend, Angela Weber, is thinking about us. In fact, the only thing on her mind is how happy she is for you . . . and me. I _am_ surprised that she's the only one that's not hostile towards me."

"The gossip will die down soon." Alice assured me. "After they see that neither of you are going _anywhere _from each other — " She shot Edward a harsh but meaningful glare causing him to lower his gaze down at the table forlornly at the reminder, "they'll realize _in time_ that you two are meant for each other."

Despite her love for her brother, she seemed to be really pissed off about Edward's actions last year. I'd remembered how Alice had always been excited for me to be a part of the Cullen family, essentially her sister, and their departure from Forks had done the exact opposite. Hopefully, things would get better . . .

I shot Alice a look to let the matter go as Edward was still frowning sadly while he played with my fingers. I hated seeing him anything but cheerful so I kissed his cheek in reassurance. He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

Sighing, I searched the room for Angela and grinned when I caught her eye. She was smiling sincerely and gave me a thumbs–up, ignoring her table members' whispers of protests when they saw the exchange.

I smiled; Angela was a true friend. "She wants me to happy." I remembered the conversation we'd had in the bathroom last week. "And since _you_ make me happy, there's absolutely _no_ reason for her to be angry at you." I referred to his earlier comment about her hating him.

Edward stared at me wordlessly for a minute before his face broke out into a euphoric and breathtaking smile at my confession, all traces of misery gone from his beautiful face. _My_ crooked grin was back.

* * *

**[Monday**—**evening] **

"I don't like it."

This time, I didn't bother raising my head to roll my eyes over at Jacob (for the umpteenth time) as he said these particular four words (for the umpteenth time). He'd been glowering into space ever since I'd gotten here. It was starting to get on my nerves.

At my lack of response, Jacob turned to glare at me with an absolutely frustrated expression on his features. "He _left_ you, Bella." He spat, looking the angriest I'd ever seen. "I don't know if you remember but you were _unconscious_ . . . in the middle of the_woods_. He drove you crazy and you're just accepting him back into your life like it was nothing? He hurt you, Bella. He —"

"Jake." I interrupted, placing my hand over his forearm. As expected, his werewolf skin was boiling but his russet skin seemed scorching which I assumed was because of his anger.

Jacob snapped his mouth shut but his trembling didn't cease. I sighed and glanced around the garage, examining the different tools, his car and some other scrap metal. It seemed so long ago that I'd sat in this very garage with the very same Jacob chatting, without a care in the world.

It _was_ the same Jacob, yet so different.

While hanging out with my best friend, the pain and ache I felt with Edward's absence had slowly begun to heal but with Edward's return in my life, the pain had vanished completely.

I knew that I'd been getting better by being around Jacob. I'd seen it, Charlie had seen it, Angela had seen it and _Jacob_ had seen it. That was what scared me; he was aware that I'd been getting better _because _of him.

"I'm aware that he left me, Jake." I continued; my voice was soft as I smiled, slightly dreamily about my Adonis. "I know that he hurt me."

"Yet you forgave him. You're so stupid, Bella." Jacob didn't even sound teasing in the last part. He meant it; he really thought I was stupid. Perhaps I was.

"He made a _mistake_, Jacob." I shrugged, knowing that though Edward's actions had hurt me, he'd done for purely good reasons. "And he fixed it. Of course I would forgive him."

Apparently Jacob hadn't been listening to a word I'd said for he continued to rant out, twitching uneasily on his seat, as if he were trying to control himself.

"You should have never gotten yourself involved with them, Bella. I told you, from the start. I knew something like this was going to happen."

I raised an eyebrow defensively. "First of all, _you_ never told me anything from "the start". You didn't even know they were vampires until you became a werewolf—and by then, they'd already left Forks. It was _Billy_ who told me to be careful with them. Remember? You used to call him 'superstitious old man'."

Jacob opened his mouth, fumbling for an answer while clenching his fists. I cheered silently at my victory before I realized that my side of the debate wasn't over.

"Second of all, even if you _had _been aware that the Cullens were vampires, could you have been able to predict that Edward would fall in love with me than break up with me?"

Jacob started nodding fervently but I laughed gently, rising to pace the length of the garage. He needed to understand _what_ exactly I was talking about.

"No, Jake." I shook my head, not looking at him but at the room. Where had all the cheerful, happy days gone? "The only thing you and Billy—and the rest of 'protectors'—are worried about is safety. From the start, Billy warned me that they were dangerous, even going to the lengths of bribing you with a part to your Rabbit to tell me to break up with my boyfriend, at _prom_."

"You all were—_are_—just worried about my being safe in their presence. Jake, the Cullens are not dangerous to me or anybody else. So don't give me all that crap about how you knew this would've happened and all that. You could have never predicted that Edward would leave Forks just to make sure I was safe."

Jacob blinked. "He left to keep you safe?"

"Don't change the subject." I warned, not wanting to get into that story. I was certain that if I did, Jasper's incident would just come up sooner or later and then Jacob actually _would _have something to blame them for. That wouldn't help my point at all.

"What I'm asking is, if you had been changed into a werewolf before, would you have really been worried about my safety or heartbreak?"

It was silent for a minute before Jacob mumbled reluctantly, "I guess I see your point. But it still doesn't the fact that he left you crumbling and into dust. He doesn't have the right to be in your life anymore."

"Oh, and who decides that?" I asked coolly, trying to contain my irritation at Jacob's statement.

Nowadays, my life seemed to be in the hands of everyone but myself. Both my vampire family and my werewolf family had a mutual hate and expected me to side with them, telling me whom to meet and whom not to meet.

Charlie liked Jacob as a more-than-a-friend for me, hated Edward and adored Alice. My _father_ had kept me under house arrest, deciding and supervising who got to come to the house and who didn't.

Before that, my vampire boyfriend stalked out of my life, claiming that he didn't love me anymore though he actually did. Of course, I forgave him for his mistake but it didn't mean he didn't do it.

My life just didn't seem like _my_ life anymore.

Jacob's eyes went wide as he tried to plead with me. "Bella, I'm begging you. Please don't trust him with things like this. Alright, _so_ he hasn't hurt you yet but why take the risk? After all, his whole coven is bloodsucking leeches."

"Jake, they're not going to hurt me." I sighed, exasperated. "Please grasp that." Feeling slightly bolder, I added in a strong voice. "If you can claim that he's dangerous then I can claim _you_ dangerous, as well."

Jacob stared at me and I knew my comment hurt him but I wasn't going to take it back. He needed to understand this. "I'm not dangerous." He mumbled, glancing down at the floor.

"So, there." I summarized. "No one here is dangerous."

Jacob rolled his eyes and I was hoping for a brief flicker of his cheerful grin but all I got was a sneer. "Okay, so forget about him being dangerous. You do realize that he can leave you again, right? You shouldn't trust him."

"Jake, he made _one_ mistake. People make mistakes." After a pause, I added a "Nobody's perfect" but secretly I knew that it wasn't true. There definitely was _one_ person who was but I needed to appease Jacob.

"Leeches don't count as people." Jacob hissed angrily.

So, apparently, appeasing Jacob was out of the question now.

His expression was so furious. In truth, the fact that he _looked _furious scared me . . . not because I was afraid that he'd explode into a giant werewolf but because this anger didn't suit him. _My_ Jacob was an energetic and bubbly teenage boy.

"I count them as people." I said strongly, not an ounce of wavering in my voice. "Just like I count werewolves as people."

"I still don't trust him." Jacob muttered heatedly. "He left you once, he'll do it again."

I fought back a groan. This discussion was just going in circles and I wanted to hit the brakes. Before I could retort, Jacob pressed on irately.

"And next time, I won't be there to pick up the pieces."

I glared at him, finally fed up. I was leaving, _now_. "You won't have to; because there _won't_ be any pieces."

With that, I stalked out of the garage and marched up to my truck which was sitting idly in the driveway of the Black's house.

Edward had known that I would be meeting Jacob. I'd told him this morning but he'd been reluctant to let me go. I still wasn't sure what exactly the reason behind the gloominess in his topaz eyes had been when I'd informed him of my plans today. Had he been afraid that I'd get hurt with Jacob? Had he been jealous? Or had he simply been sad that I wouldn't be with him?

It had taken a bit of convincing to Edward to go to La Push today. I'd finally pleaded with him, stating that I _had _to see Jacob and explain things to him. He hadn't been happy but he'd agreed.

"Just this once?" Edward had asked me, making me swear to it.

Even though I was grounded, Charlie had let me off the hook for today. I figured he hoped that I was finally changing my mind about Edward and going to meet Jacob.

As I hopped my truck, muttering crossly under my breath, I caught Billy staring at me, out of the corner of my eye, peeking from between the window. I didn't turn my head to acknowledge his presence. Instead, I just shoved the key into the ignition and I was speeding across the roads of La Push, leaving a tired and broken boy behind me.

I hoped that in time, he would forgive me and someday understand my reason for accepting Edward back into my life.

Until _that_ time, however, I supposed that we'd just be passing notes to each other (like we were in second grade) between Charlie and Billy (who gossiped like old women).

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the last part of this story. I wanted the end of this to sort of carry over to the beginning of _Eclipse_ which is why I used the same lines Jacob quotes in his note to Bella.

I want to thank you all once again for your incredible support and endless patience between long updates. I couldn't have made it this far without you and the encouragement I received was just completely overwhelming. [I was utterly baffled at the response of this story—just for my first story, a _short_ story at that, but I am grateful nonetheless].

This is not the end of my fanfiction works and though I won't be publishing anything for the next few months [I already have a plot ready, but I want it completed first, so that I can suffer through writer's block without dragging you in, too], I hope to see you again in the future.

Thank you! Bye.


End file.
